


Girl Who Could Fly (camren)

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, camila_mylove, gocheckout, mywattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: Lauren Jauregui is the popstar taking over the world with her stunning music.Camila Cabello is an average girl who always dreamed of her one true wish, to be able to fly... until one day, suddenly it comes true.Will these girls from two completely different worlds ever meet?





	1. one

Camila Cabello has always wanted to fly. It's her dream, her one true wish, since she was 5 years old. Her mother, Sinu, had once grounded her at nine years old because she had jumped off the roof in an attempt to fly. 

  
Being grounded with two broken legs was one of those fun memories Camila would always remember. 

  
Countless nights the latina girl spent laying on the roof, staring up at the moon. 

  
_I just want to fly_ , she thought. _It's all I would ever, ever want. All that I'd ever ask for. To be able to touch the clouds, to be able to fly high, away from all my problems._

  
The moon, shining down on her, always seemed to reassure the little girl that everything would be okay. The warm Miami breeze comforted her. 

  
The truth was Camila was bullied in school. It started out in second grade, when she first enrolled in public school. She had been born in Cuba and moved back and forth between Havana and Mexico City before finally settling in Miami, Florida. 

  
At first in seemed unreal. A big, new world where dreams came true. 

  
But then Camila realised she couldn't speak English. And that's where her problems started in school. From second grade through eighth grade, for seven whole years, there had always been one constant person who caused her suffering. 

  
Austin Mahone. 

  
Oh how she hated him. He made fun of her stuttering and foreign accent. He made fun of her teeth and short height; she was one of the shortest in their grade every year. 

  
Her mother constantly reminded her that she would learn English fluently, that her teeth would grow out and fill in the gaps, that height didn't matter. 

  
And Camila knew her mom was right, but the constant bullying always brought down her mood significantly. Camila just wanted some real friends. With Austin constantly tormenting her, she had none. No one wanted to talk to her. 

  
Thankfully in sixth grade, when her grade level moved into middle school, students from another elementary school joined as well, which included her soon-to-be best friend Dinah Jane. 

  
Dinah was loud and funny; Camila was quiet and shy. Obviously, a match made in heaven. Over the next three years they spent in middle school, Dinah was able to coax out Camila's brighter, happier side. 

  
The two best friends entered Miami Palmetto High School with heads held high. It helped that Austin Mahone had decided to be homeschooled for high school. 

  
Two years of highschool passed by rather quickly. Two years of Camila desperately  wishing and hoping that she would be able to fly. It was the one constant thought always there when she woke up and went to sleep. The intense desire to fly consumed her. 

  
Another girl joined Camila and Dinah's little group of friends; a girl who was (somehow) even shorter than Camila. Her name was Ally Brooke, and she was in the grade above them. 

  
Life seemed pretty normal to Camila Cabello. But that was all about to change.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here i'm back after half a year... i totally forgot about ao3 until now. i wanna finish this story so ay

CAMILA’S POV

 

“Pencils down!” shouts my teacher, Mr. Johnson. It’s my very last final of sophomore year, and I hope I passed it. “I said, pencils down!” he booms again. I glance over and see Dinah finish the last problem and throw down her pencil.

 

“Yass I did it!” the Polynesian girl shouts. Mr. Johnson gives my tall friend a pointed look, and she ducks her head.

 

“Okay, you’re all dismissed! Have a wonderful summer!” The whole class, with me included, shout for joy. Thank god this year is finally over.

 

We grab our backpacks and sling them over our shoulders. “Come on, bitch,” Dinah yells, grabbing my arm. “We got somewhere to be!”

 

-

 

“Somewhere to be” turned out to be a party. Those are the type of things I’m just not into. I’m not into it at all.

 

“Dinah!” I whine. Dinah is on the Varsity soccer team, which is how she got the invite. It’s at some senior football player’s house. I’ve never been to a football game in my life. Oops. No school spirit.

 

“What?” Dinah asks innocently. “Do I look good in this dress?” she adds.

 

I look at my friend. “Looks good,” I say honestly.

 

Her eyes widen when she sees what I’m wearing. “Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao!! You are _not_ about to wear that! Have you not even changed yet??”

 

I groan. I’m still in jeans and a T-shirt from school. “Yes, Dinah. I don’t want to go.”

 

“Pshh that don’t matter,” Dinah says, turning back and admiring her dress in the mirror. “Bitch if you don’t have fancy clothes on in two minutes I’m gonna drag you out in whatever you’re wearing!”

 

“Alright, alright,” I mutter, digging through Dinah’s clothes. They’re all way too big for me. I search for a little while longer before finding a dress that’ll fit me. “How about this?” I ask.

 

Dinah glances up from her phone. “Ha! I haven’t seen that since like seventh grade! Sure, wear it,” she says, laughing. I roll my eyes and quickly change into the black dress.

 

-

 

Dinah (illegally) drives us both over first to Ally’s house, where we pick up the shorter girl, then to the football player’s house. It’s a short drive.

 

“What’s this guy’s name?” I ask.

 

“What guy?” Dinah asks, confused. She parks the car nearby. I already hear music.

 

“The guy who’s house this is,” I clarify.

 

“Oh, this guy named Brad. And his best friend is gonna be there too, Siope Folau,” Dinah adds dreamily.

 

I roll my eyes. “Sounds like someone has a crush.”

 

“Yeah,” Ally chimes in. “You told me about him yesterday too!”

 

“Whatever,” Dinah says, but I can see her blushing a little bit. “Let’s go!” she says in a louder voice, getting out of the car and marching off.

 

I exchange a look with Ally and then laugh. Dinah is so predictable. Ally and I scramble out of the car and follow our taller friend towards the large house. The music is really blasting now.

 

Within five minutes, I’m already sick of the party. Don’t blame me! I just don’t want to deal with being so social and talking to other people. Plus we’ve all been warned of what could happen to someone at a party, especially with alcohol and drugs involved.

 

“Keep an eye on Dinah alright?” I beg Ally. I’m definitely going home now. I’ve already denied one too many drinks and the boy who kept offering is shooting me a dirty look.

 

“Okay,” Ally says. “Be safe Mila.”

 

“Of course,” I say, forcing a smile, then turning to leave. I don’t get twenty steps before suddenly I stumble into someone. I curse myself for being so clumsy all the time. “Sorry,” I mutter, trying to step past.

 

“Camila, right?” the person says. I look up and see Shawn Mendes. He’s the tall, smart, band type guy. He’s nice and all but… no, I can’t see myself going for him.

 

“Yeah,” I say politely. “I, uh, I have to-”

 

“Want a drink?” Shawn offers, holding out a second red plastic cup.

 

“Uh-” I say. I wouldn’t have pegged him for the type who would drink.

 

“It’s just root beer,” he assures me, laughing.

 

I laugh nervously as well. “I would, but I need to- uh, to- go to- home,” I stutter out and quickly brush past him, leaving the tall boy staring after me, confused and a little hurt. See, that’s me in social situations. I’m painfully awkward… all the time. I’m almost at the front door now, thank god. My hand closes around the front door when suddenly I hear laughing and some people stumbling on the stairs to my right.

 

I’m just able to pull the door open when suddenly I’m knocked down to the ground, almost trampled. A girl and a boy crash down next to me, sloshing beer all over my shirt.

 

“Oh, sorry,” the girl giggles. The boy pulls her up and they stagger away.

 

Wow. Just _great_. Now I’m going to smell like beer for the rest of the night. How am I supposed to go home now? If my mom gets one tiny whiff of alcohol, I’ll be grounded for the rest of my life. I make my way to my house, a fifteen minute walk. I constantly glance around and keep my ears perked for trouble. Thankfully, none comes. Everyone’s still at the party, as it’s only 10 pm.

 

I arrive at the front of my house, torn. I can’t go in until my shirt dries, at the very least. One of my favorite things to do, since I was like seven years old, is to go up on the roof. Taking my secret route, I scramble up the drainpipe, hanging on like a monkey. It’s fitting because I do like bananas alot. Too much.

 

Finally, I’m up on the roof again. It’s been three days since I was last up here, and for the first time since then, I feel like I can breathe again.

 

“Hi,” I greet the moon. It’s a full moon today, a bright orb in the sky. “It’s been a while,” I say softly. I wonder what someone else would think if they saw me speaking to nothing, out here alone on the top of my house. I giggle at the thought. They’d think I’m mad. But the moon isn’t nothing. She’s my best friend. I tell her everything.

 

“There’s this popstar I heard about,” I whisper. I don’t want to disturb the peace. “Her name’s… Lauren? Lauren Jau- Jau… Jauregui? Yeah, that’s it. She has this new big song out called Expectations.”

 

The moon didn’t respond. That’s alright; she never speaks. I’ve always felt that the way she shines down on me is enough.

 

Peacefully, I just lay there for a long while. The trees rustle in the wind, the warm air blows by. And there is always that one constant thought, though, always there.

 

 _I want to fly_ , I think. “I want to fly,” I whisper aloud, my words spilling out into the night. It’s the one constant thing in my life; I remember wishing to be able to fly since I was very young. “I want to fly,” I repeat, gazing up at the moon.

 

Suddenly, I sit up. There’s voices. No… whispers. From where? Could someone from school have followed me all the way up here? Glancing around, there’s no one in sight. Not on the roof, in the street, or even in my neighbor's houses. It’s like pretty late now anyway.

 

I glance down at my phone. The time reads 11:11. The whispers get louder, surrounding me. It’s almost like a storm. A storm of whispers. Something catches my eye and my head jerks up. But whatever it is is just outside my range of vision.

 

For the next few minutes, I'm all tense, my hands over my ears as I attempt to block the hounding whispers.  _Fly, fly, fly_ the whispers chant, along with other words I can't catch.

 

Finally, the noises die down. I sit up, unclenching my fists. My armpits are a sweaty mess.  _What the fuck was that?_  I think to myself. 

 

Then I'm standing up. I walk towards the edge of the roof. What am I doing?

 

My legs are moving of their own accord. 

 

Their purpose is clear to me, all of a sudden. I have only enough time to let out a gasp as I sprint, jumping straight off the roof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay well sorry for the cliffhanger, also leaving a kudos/comment would be appreciated and any constructive criticism.


End file.
